


Larry Stylinson One Shots

by WhereistheLarry



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Love, M/M, Sex, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Teen Romance, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: This is a book of one-shots. There are some extracts from books I couldn't finish as well as stories that I have written. This is the last book I will be writing. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This one-shot was inspired by the story of sleeping beauty. Malevolent is basically Maleficent in this story. Zayn is her sidekick. Eleanor, Perrie and Sophia are his Godmothers. Harry is basically Aurora.
> 
> This comes from a book which I couldn't finish. I had the end and beginning but not the middle. This comes after Harry has found out that his parents didn't visit him for his birthday as they think he is dead.
> 
> He meets the person who could break his curse on his day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Harry wiped some of the tears away from his eyes so he could see where he was going. He ran through the woods, careful not to trip on any of the things in his way. A choked sob sounded from him as he came to a stop by a tree. Harry rubbed his eyes again before collapsing beside the tree.

How could his parents not want to come to see him?

“Harry? Why are you so upset?”

Harry gasped as he heard a voice above him. He didn't even notice the person's approaching footsteps. “M-Malevolent, w-what are you doing here?”

“I’m your fairy godmother remember?” she chuckled. Harry grinned through his tears before running over to Malevolent’s body. He engulfed her in a massive hug. It brought a smile to her face at how tight he hugged her. “Now why are you crying?”

“M-My parents didn’t come to my b-birthday.”

Malevolent frowned at the news, of course, she knew why they hadn’t come. However, the guilt inside her wouldn't leave. It was only part of the plan.

“Oh no! Are you okay?” Harry shook his head. “Come with me, then maybe we could make some flower crowns together. Okay?”

Harry nodded, a smile slowly appearing on his face again. They held hands as they walked through the forest, spotting flowers that they could pick. Harry would occasionally run over to delicately pluck them out of the ground.

Malevolent noticed how the trees began to diminish. She saw a road coming up ahead of them. Her head turned to Harry. However, he wasn’t there anymore. She panicked a little, about to call out his name. Luckily, he was just ahead of her and heading to the road.

 

~~~

 

Harry had noticed a beautiful flower that grew in the middle of the dusty road. Immediately, he decided to go and get it. It was a daisy which he thought would look amazing as a flower crown.

He ran towards the flower, not paying attention to the sound of hooves coming from a few metres away. A loud neigh made him focus on his surroundings.

Harry gasped as he fell on his bottom, trying to shuffle back from the hooves of the beautiful white horse. The horse stood tall on its hind legs, blocking his view of the area around him.

A loud thump was heard with a groan followed afterwards.

Harry gasped in shock just as the horse returned back to its normal position. It neighed and huffed through its nose for a few seconds before coming to a stop. A groan woke him from his trance. Harry's head shot over to the direction of the sound then he scrambled over to the person on the floor. He didn't care that his clothes had become dirty from being on the ground.

The man lay on his back with his eyes closed. Harry had little time to appreciate the handsome boy in front of him.

“Sir?! Sir?! Are you okay?” Harry asked, his voice sounding slightly breathy while he said it.

The man’s (boy’s?) eyes flickered open. Harry’s mouth fell open a little when they stared at each other. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that seemed to shine as he looked at him.

The sun that peeked through the trees shone down on them. It gave Harry an ethereal look. It looked as though he had a small halo over his curls. His eyes widened slightly. Louis looked into the sparkling green eyes that seemed as though they were the epitome of innocence.

A blush coated his cheeks once he noticed how long they had been staring at each other.

“Am I in heaven? I seem to have laid my eyes upon an angel,” the boy spoke.

Harry laughed nervously as he brushed his curls behind his ear. He had never been flirted with before. Well, he had never been around people that were his age. This definitely was an interesting experience for him.

“I may have caused you to bang your head a little too hard because this surely is not heaven Sir.”

“There is no need to call me Sir, you can’t be that much younger than me?”

Harry blushed. “Sorry, I’m fifteen.”

“Well I’m seventeen,” the boy groaned as he lifted his head up from the ground, sitting up while holding his forehead. Their close proximity made Harry blush.

“Let me take you back to my place,” Harry blurted out. He immediately cursed himself in his head. “I-I can look after your injury for a few days. I don’t want you going around on that horse with a sore head.”

The boy smiled before nodding. “That’s very kind of you.”

Harry looked down at his fingers. “You’re hurt, it’s the least I could do. Your horse can come with us too.”

“Thank you.”

“Let me um…Help you get up,”

Harry carefully placed his hands on his body, blushing when he touched his chest. Once they were on their feet, Harry suddenly turned to look at the horse. The muscular horse had long white hair for its mane and had light brown eyes. It huffed a few times through its nose before gently shaking his head.

“What’s its name?” he grinned when he approached the front of the horse and began to gently stroke over its nose. He giggled as the horse nuzzled his neck and stepped its legs.

“He’s called George,” the boy smiled once he noticed how well he got on with his horse.

“He’s beautiful,” Harry muttered before pressing a kiss to his nose. “Sorry, I should be taking you to my place. Let’s go. Er…If you just get on your horse then I’ll lead you. Okay?”

“As you wish your highness,” the boy smiled, climbing on the horse who let out a loud neigh.

Harry frowned. “You know who I am?” No one should know who he was. Having been in isolation for most of his life no one should know him.

“Should I?” they started walking through the forest, taking a short cut instead of the dusty road. “I feel like I would know who you were if you were a Prince as I am one too.”

Harry gasped. “You are?”

The boy smiled, he had a nice smile Harry thought. “Prince Louis of the Tomlinson Realm.”

“Wow,” Harry said in awe as he stepped through some of the bushes. “It’s nice to meet another Prince.”

“And who are you?”

“Prince Harry.”

“Of the Twist Realm?”

“Yeah but I’m a Styles for now.”

Harry brushed away some of the twigs from low hanging branches. “Come sit on the horse with me? I don’t want you to have to walk through all those plants. It could scratch you.”

A blush covered his cheeks when Louis held out a hand to him. “T-Thank you,” he replied before sliding himself behind Louis, he wrapped his hands around his waist and pointed out the directions to his house. While they rode through the forest, Harry noticed that there were not any patches of blood on his head, that reassured him a little.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the clearing that revealed his cottage. He couldn’t hear any noises from the inside nor could he see anyone through the windows.

“Come, let me take you inside.”

“You have a lovely home. That may be my mild concussion talking,” Louis smirked. Harry gently hit his chest.

“Rude.”

“I’m only joking, I love it. It’s cute, like you.”

Harry blushed as they walked over the slightly wet grass and into his cottage.

“Ellie? Pezza? Soph? Are you here?”

The sound of running footsteps rumbled through the cottage until the three women hurried down the stairs.

“Haz, we were so worried about you!” Perrie gasped.

“What happened?” Eleanor added.

“Well, er…I went out to look for some flowers. I accidentally knocked him off of his horse and I brought him here just to help him for a few days.”

The girls all gasped when they saw him. They recognised who he was from the royal blue clothes he was wearing, the colour that belonged to the Tomlinson Realm.

“Your Highness!” They said, instantly curtsying before him.

“There is no need for that ladies, you’re providing me with help which I am very grateful for.”

“Are you okay?” Sophia asked.

“I just fell off my horse, gave Harry here a bit of a shock.”

Harry blushed. “It was my fault, I should have looked where I was going.”

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t have met you here if it wasn’t for that incident.”

Harry bit his lip while he twiddled his fingers. Louis must have been trying to embarrass him in front of everyone.

“Let us sort you out and make sure you are rested.”

Louis nodded while letting them lead him to a seat before they immediately began got to work. Harry watched nervously from the side, his eyes wide as he saw them clean him and check his body for injuries.

“You’re okay your highness, luckily you have no serious injuries but maybe you should stay the night in case something was to happen."

"Okay. However, I need to go in the morning. My parents might be worried about me."

Perrie looked over to him. "Harry, maybe he could stay in your room?" 

Harry blushed. "Okay."

The prospect of Louis staying in his room made him blush. However, he was excited to say the least.

 

~~~

 

“MY PLAN IS WORKING!” Malevolent squealed and Zayn just raised an eyebrow.

“And how, may I ask, is it working?”

Malevolent turned around to look at him with a weird gleam in her eye and a broad smile. “He’s falling in love,” she said, clutching her hands close to her chest. “I am so proud of him. The curse is going to be broken and all will be well.”

“Really now,” Zayn muttered.

“You’re such a Debbie Downer,” she groaned, taking a seat on her throne. When Malevolent sat, she huffed resting her elbows on her spread legs. Her body sagged forward and her head drooped in front of her.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Old age is getting to me Zayn,” Malevolent muttered.

“Can’t you just magic it away or something?”

“I only have so much power.” She moaned when she stretched her body out underneath her. “Right, we have,” Malevolent twisted her head in thought. “351 days 8 hours and 4 minutes to make sure Harry falls in love with Louis.”

“What do you mean ‘we’?” he frowned.

“We need to make them fall in love,” she said, looking at him like he said something strange.

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t we just let them fall in love themselves? If you interfere too much it could make things worse. You’ve already done enough haven’t you?”

“Oi! Watch it,” Malevolent mumbled.

“I’m just saying that I think it would be better if we did nothing you know. That way their love is more authentic.”

“Since when were you an expert about this?” She snakily asked.

“Being alone so much has allowed me to think a lot.”

Malevolent frowned. “You can leave to you know.”

“I thought I was bound to you,” Zayn said with a sigh.

“Well, yes but you’re probably bored just being around me all the time.” Zayn nodded in agreement. “Alright, there is no need to hurt my feelings.” She looked up at him with a frown. “Hey, I’m sorry. You can go if you want, I feel bad.”

Zayn twisted his mouth in thought as he looked down at her.

“I’m not ready yet,” he replied.

 

~~~

 

“So you have three mums?”

Harry giggled into his hand. “No, they just look after me. They’re like my godparents.”

“That’s amazing, it must be fun then?”

“Yeah, it is,” Harry smiled as he looked over the lake in front of him.

“Harry, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

Harry turned his head from the rippling water, looking at the side of his face. “Sure, you can ask me anything?”

It looked as though Louis was debating with himself about what to say and Harry became slightly worried. Louis’ mouth twisted and his eyebrows furrowed as he took a deep breath, like he was about to speak.

“When we first met, I was on my way to somewhere, somewhere which actually relates to you quite a bit. I had been invited to the Twist Realm for a dinner with a few other people. My parents were already there. However, I was just going to meet them a few days later.” Louis sighed. “Sorry, I’m rambling. I er…I met my parents the next day of course because I was injured but what I was meant to say was that I noticed that there was something up with the King and Queen. They looked really upset. I asked my parents why and they said to me that they had lost a son…called Harry.” Harry gasped, finally realising what he was going to say. “They think you’re dead Harry,” Louis said, finally turning to look at him after. Harry’s eyes widened before he turned to look back at the water. His heart was racing, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Is that why they didn’t come to his birthday celebration?

“My question is, who are you really?” Louis asked.

“I’m Harry! Please believe me, you can ask my godparents. I’m definitely Harry,” his breathing started to become more hurried. He felt like his head was spinning. “I n-need to see my parents,” he whimpered before quickly trying to stand. His feet stumbled over some of the branches as he reached for the nearest tree.

“Harry?” Louis asked worriedly, he too was standing up and gently touched his shoulder.

“Please don’t touch me. I want to b-be alone,” Harry muttered. Louis felt shocked.

He has never seen the boy so upset before, it didn’t suit him. His hair fell in front of his face as he tightly gripped the tree in front of him.

“Harry i-it’s okay.”

“Who would have told them that?” he growled, glancing at him through the corner of his eye.

“Harry we’ll figure this out. Come on, let’s just sit down and continue talking.” Harry immediately looked over at Louis with an expression that frightened Louis a bit. “For me please.”

Harry slowly sunk down to the ground. Louis immediately ran over. “Okay.”

“How about I go and tell them for you?”

Harry looked at him with wide green eyes and it almost took his breath away. “W-Would you do that for me?”

“Of course! Something terrible happened to you and I want to do as much as I can to help you.”

Harry smiled down at his feet. “Thank you.”

“Come on, let us finish this date of ours then I’ll go and tell your parents.”

“T-This is a date?” Harry blushed.

Louis’ face instantly turned red as well. He turned his head back to face the water. “I er…This can be a date if you want it to be one b-but if not then we’re just hanging o-out. I mean t-this can be whatever you want it to be.”

“I’ve never been on a date before,” Harry breathed, looking at his hands and biting his lip.

“O-Oh.”

“I wouldn’t mind i-if it was a date. It’s always nice to have a first,” Harry shrugged as he twiddled his fingers.

“Well, I would like to take you out for a better d-date. I want to treat you better.”

Harry smiled to himself while he looked at Louis through the corner of his eye. “Alright.”

“Really? Would you go on a date with me?” Harry nodded and Louis grinned widely.“Oh, that’s great! Thank you!” Harry gasped when Louis pulled him into a hug. He giggled into Louis’ body and smiled as he relaxed into his body. “I’m so glad you said yes. How about next week then?”

Harry hummed as they pulled away and he stared into Louis’ eyes. He blushed lightly before going to press a kiss to his cheek.


	2. End of Writing

Hey guys, this is just an apology? Maybe? 

Basically, I am finding it very hard to write at the moment so I think this is a sign for me to stop. I'm gonna go back an edit some of my old stories. Apart from that, there will be no new content coming from me. I apologise but I have lost the energy to carry on writing. Thank you for your patience everyone but there is only so much I can do.

I guess I am a little sad to stop writing but I hope you have enjoyed what you have read so far. As an adult now my priorities have changed and I hope you all respect that. As my life becomes more hectic and the working world is just around the corner for me, juggling this and other stresses in life becomes difficult. I am still a fan of the lads though...

I hope you are all okay with this!

For the last time,

Goodbye My Lovelies x

(P.S. My condolences go to Louis and his family for their loss during this sad time.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well...That was interesting.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


End file.
